


An enchanted little Christmas

by danthezijn



Series: 10 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Percival Graves is so smitten with Newt Scamander that he can't even be mad about the Christmas wonderland that's currently being assembled in their apartment.





	An enchanted little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Person A is obsessed with Christmas and wants to put up the tree and decorate the house and listen to Christmas music on December 1st, and Person B is annoyed but secretly thinks it’s adorable

Percival sighed, face stuck on a wry expression as he looked around his apartment. Or, what _used to be_ his apartment. First of all, someone else started living with him about six months ago. It had felt right, at the time, especially after two years of dating. He actually would’ve preferred to start living together sooner, but the sporadic work schedule of his partner had prevented that from happening.

 

Second, and most important in his opinion, he actually couldn’t recognize any part of his apartment anymore. Whatever wasn’t covered in tinsel, Christmas lights, fake snow, fake small villages or some kind of pine construction yet was well on its way there.

 

He had forgotten how much Newt _adored_ Christmas.

 

So much, in fact, that he felt the absolute need to start decorating as soon as it was December. He had gotten up early that morning, quickly devouring breakfast and feeding his menagerie before he started carefully putting everything in place. It was apparently the only thing almost as important as the creatures in his suitcase. Percival was very careful not to say that out loud.

 

While he had settled into the couch somewhere around the beginning of noon in amusement, the record player only crooning out the fifth Christmas song or so, it had started to become slightly irritating around two hours in. Even the Niffler had tired itself out chasing floating tinsel and lights around the room.

 

He couldn’t find it in him to be mad at Newt, though. Percival had known how much he loved Christmas, had seen the chaos that had ensued when Newt had decorated his old apartment with as much as vigour as he was doing right now. Granted, it hadn’t been his entire world being changed in some kind of winter wonderland, but he had known it would probably happen if they ever moved in together.

 

Also, Newt looked absolutely _adorable._ He would almost be ashamed of how much love Newt made him feel, if it was something to actually be ashamed about. His lover put so much thought and effort into creating his Christmas display. It was hard to stay mad when Newt was surrounded by lights that reflected in his eyes and off his hair, bringing out the happiness and the copper tone.

 

He was startled out of his musings when Newt clapped his hands together, exclaiming “right!” before arranging a pile of even _more_ Christmas stuff in front of the fireplace. Percival had half the mind to be worried about a fire burning down their home.

 

Suddenly, Newt turned around to face him and before he could blink, Newt summoned a freaking _pine tree_ from Merlin knows where. He looked at Percival expectantly. Not knowing what to do, he just raised an eyebrow.

 

Huffing, Newt walked over and pulled him off of the couch. “Up you get,” he said, walking back towards the tree and dragging Percival with him. If he hadn’t known that Newt was way stronger than his looks suggested, he would have been offended by how easily Newt was able to push him around. As if was, though, he kind of loved it.

 

Newt pressed some tinsel in his hands, as he himself started to detangle the lights. Percival groaned but started decorating the bottom. “I don’t know why you don’t just use magic for this like the rest of the apartment,” he grumbled as he finished with the first garland. All he got from Newt in return was a soft laugh.

 

When he reached the top of the tree, he almost had a heart attack when he saw something move. For a second he thought something might have gotten into it when it was wherever it came from, but that thought was quickly pushed to the side when a familiar enraged squeaking reached his ears. He laughed in amusement, ignoring Newt’s curious hum in order to get the poor bowtruckle out of the tree.

 

Pickett clambered onto his hand while continuing his rant. When Percival turned around to show Newt, he felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

 

Newt stood a few feet away, wrapped up in the string of lights with a slight flush on his cheeks. He blinked slowly at Percival, not even noticing the bowtruckle that got louder the longer they ignored him. Percival carefully handed him to Dougal, who had come to see what all the commotion was about. He was standing in front of Newt in two steps.

 

He lifted his hand to caress Newt’s cheek, careful not to disturb the lights that made Newt glow like some kind of magical – or, in this case, even _more_ magical – being. The smile Newt gave him in response was absolutely sweet, so Percival couldn’t resist to lean forward and give him a kiss that was equally as cavity inducing.

 

He only pulled back slightly, murmuring against Newt’s lips. “You’re absolutely enchanting when you want to be, love.”

 

Newt’s smile only got wider and he laughed, kissing Percival again with a bit more heat. If this is what Christmas decorating led to, Percival mused, then it really wasn’t half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the 10 Days of Christmas
> 
> the biggest part of this was literally written at night, while it was snowing outside, cinnamon candles were burning and I was sitting inside drinking hot chocolate out of a gingerbread man shaped mug, listening to Christmas music. i couldn’t have gotten more in the mood if I tried.
> 
> come look at [my tumblr](http://purpledadan.tumblr.com/post/168146905450/december-prompts) if you want to see what other prompts i'll be writing
> 
> all mistakes are my own


End file.
